1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomask and a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming, on a substrate, a device or chip with a size larger than that of the maximum shot region of an exposure apparatus, there is a method for dividing a region in which a device or chip is to be formed into a plurality of regions, and individually exposing the plurality of regions. In such a case, a pattern which reflects an alignment error of a photomask can be formed on the boundary portion between these regions. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-276717, for example, discloses a method of increasing the width of a pattern for one of two adjacent regions of the plurality of regions, and transferring a pattern with a larger length to the other region.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-276717, it is necessary to ensure a large interval between adjacent patterns according to the increase in width of the pattern, thus making it difficult to densely arrange these patterns.